Saved, and Mine
by OtakuKing24
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura argues one day to the extreme and Sasuke tries to hit her but is stopped by Gaara, then Sasuke hits her in lunch and stuff gets real, all in Konoha High, GaaraXSakura, ShikamaruXTemari, NarutoXHinata, Many other side pairings, RXR


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not own the characters to Naruto.

Sabaku No Gaara, known as one of the most mellowest men in Konoha High since he transferred from Suna, wasn't always know for his anger and strength, but the beat down he just gave Sasuke Uchiha, the golden boy, and captain of Konoha Football team, if cops would have seen that he would be in jail.

But guess what is was over, just take a guess...over a girl, but not any girl...a cherry blossom named Sakura Haruno, but before anything else needs to be said you have to know what happened 4 hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Gaara turned the corner with his hands in his baggy, black jeans. He seen his friend Kiba Inuzuka waiting for him at the front entrance gates flipping a coin and whistling to the song in his head. He turned his head slightly to see Gaara walking towards him with the swag he usually had."Yo Gaara-". He said as he gave him a quick handshake."Sup, where is everybody". He said putting his hand back in his pocket with a slight jerk of his arm."There all inside at "Our" Table". He said putting the coin in his pocket and motioning for him to come into the school with him which he accepted._

_When he walked in he seen his friends waving for him to come over, he smirked at this and walked over there and sat down between Kiba and Neji._

_"Gaara where have you been we started breakfast without you". Naruto said shoving an orange and a bag of grapes in his face._

_Gaara smacked them out of his hand as his eye started to twitch which all of the girls at his table giggled at this._

_"Oops, sorry forgot you don't like things shoved in your face". He said scratching the back of his head._

_As Gaara was about to say it was fine yelling and screaming came from the front gates, everybody heard it and started to fantasy over it. Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ten-Ten went to go check it out._

_As they got closer to the gates they seen Sasuke Uchiha, golden boy arguing with Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend. _

_"ALRIGHT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU-". Sasuke said as he raised his hand to hit her but was caught by another hand._

_"An Uchiha hitting a woman, never seen that coming". He said throwing back his hand._

_"This is none of your business possum". He said about to hit her when he heard someone ahem, he turned around to see Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto ready to fight._

_"Dammit". He muttered walking away._

_Sakura lifted her head to see who had been here saving grace. Gaara had seen her red eyes from crying as tears streamed down her eyes._

_She hurried up and hugged Gaara thanking him countless times barely above a whisper._

_"Sakura its ok-". He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. She put her arms around his neck as she used her tip-toes to do so._

_Gaara responded quickly putting his arms around her in response, he tried to stop him self but couldn't._

_Temari whipped out her phone and took a quick picture and put up the picture on her Facebook it read in the caption 'Cutest fantasy couple'._

_They stopped after they heard the bell ring, Sakura felt redder then Granny Chiyo's curry, and Gaara was redder then his hair. But were separated by there friends, Gaaras group was Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto, and Kankuro. Sakura's group was Ino, Deidara, Sai, Sasori, and Kisame, not counting Sasuke._

_They had home room with Mrs. Kurenai Hatake , then History with Iruka Sensei, then math with Kakashi Hatake, Lunch, Gym with Gai Myoto, Literature With Shizune, and Science with Orochimaru. _

_After History, home room, and math they went to lunch, to them it was four hours of torture like usual._

_At lunch Temari sat next to her boyfriend Shikamaru, Hinata sat next to her crush Naruto redder a clown's nose, Kankuro alone because no one wanted to get food on them from his pig like eating, Naruto and Neji talked about where Rock Lee was that day, and Gaara was alone thinking to himself._

_"Sakura's lips tasted like heaven, her breasts got bigger over the summer, and her ass, God damn". They then chatted among them selves for most of there lunch period._

_Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, he had seen the most disgusting thing ever, well to him, he seen in his news feed a picture of Gaara and Sakura kissing. He seen Sakura approaching and got up from his chair and slammed it through his lunch table, scaring Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Ino. He walked towards her seeing her red eyes, he just got madder, he then smacked her straight across the face making the entire lunch room go silent. _

_Gaara got up fists clenched tight, more pissed off then a bull that seen red. He charged after Sasuke with almost lightning speed and ran through him like a hot knife through butter clearing to lunch tables, breaking at least one of Sasuke's ribs. Everybody gasped as they seen Sasuke get an ass whooping of a life time._

_Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara ran for Gaara but Neji and Naruto held them off. Naruto kicked Sasori in the jaw who flew back into Kisame. And Neji picked up Deidara over his shoulder and drove him straight through a wall._

_Gaara grabbed Sasuke by the collar and punched him straight in the nose, again, and again, and again, and again, until Kakashi Sensei and Iruka broke it up._


End file.
